Saint Seiya - Saga de Zeus
by Mario de Carvalho
Summary: Cinco anos se passaram e parecia que a paz havia retornado ao mundo. Pelo menos era isso que Saori e os outros cavaleiros que agora se viam em vidas normais pensavam.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Saint Seiya é criação de Masami Kurumada  
Fanfiction escrito por Mario de Carvalho  
N/A: Esta Fanfiction não tem ligação alguma com o Next Dimension, é baseada somente na Saga de Hades (e anteriores) provenientes do Anime e dos filmes O Santo Guerreiro e Prólogo do Céu.  
Quaisquer coisas que possam parecer incoerência para vocês, não se preocupe, tudo tem uma explicação lógica para a história que vão se desenrolando em outros capítulos.

* * *

**-=Campos Elísios=-**

O vento sopra calmamente acariciando as flores dos campos eternos de Elísios. O céu azul intenso cobre todo o céu e o sol ilumina sem nunca fazer a noite no paraíso. O silêncio é calmo como se fosse o colo de uma mãe que acalenta o seu filho, a harmonia da beleza do lugar é como se fosse dado de presente pela própria Deusa Afrodite. Em meio a beleza colorida das flores jaziam os corpos de Hypnos e Thanatos e suas Súplices despedaças, tirando a harmonia e a beleza da paisagem.

A passos lentos um homem tão alto quanto os gêmeos derrotados se aproxima calmamente envolto em um manto branco que brilhava tão forte quanto a própria luz do sol em uma tonalidade dourada, conforme o mesmo caminhava deixava um leve rastro igualmente dourado para trás, este que desaparecia não muito tempo depois. O homem parou perto dos corpos, olhou para cima e sentiu a brisa acariciar seu rosto. Ajoelhou-se e tocou com a ponta dos dedos o corpo dos irmãos.

- Somos todos um e um é todos nós.

Uma luz forte e branca se fez das pontas dos dedos deste homem fazendo com que Hypnos e Thanatos desaparecessem em um pó brilhante. O vento faz com que o pó subisse para o infinito do céu que cobre os campos Elísios. O mesmo homem se levanta e continua a sua caminhada para um palácio branco onde uma vez havia uma enorme torre. Este palácio, ele sabia bem, era um mausoléu para guardar o corpo do que um dia foi o de um Deus. Seu olhar dourado então tornou-se triste e sua expressão mais grave ao chegar mais perto. Da mesma forma que tinha feito com os irmãos, fez com o homem que jazia ali nas escadas que davam para o mausoléu. Ajoelhou-se, mas ainda assim se demorou algum tempo antes de tocar em seu ferido corpo.

- Amado. Deixou-se levar para a existência que governa. Esqueceu-se da grandeza do que é em maravilha de desejos mortais. Mas só nós, amado, sabemos o que é a verdadeira maravilha e mostramos à aqueles que criamos um pedaço do que chamam de verdade, e esta, amado, é a verdadeira maravilha. Olhei-te tanto, por todos os tempos, por todas as eras, assim como olhei a todos os outros, fui a voz de todos os seus atos e ainda assim não pude ser a minha própria voz para que pudesse impedi-lo. – Uma lágrima dourada desce pelo o seu rosto tocando um leve sorriso que tinha. – Somos todos um e um é todos nós. – E assim tocou-lhe com a ponta dos dedos e uma outra luz branca e forte se fez. O corpo de Hades se desfez em pós brilhante e voou para o infinito do céu do Elísios.

O homem se levantou e olhou em volta e por último em direção ao sol, e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Tudo o que criaste, meu Senhor, é tão belo. Inclusive aqueles que por sua graça puderam por os pés aqui nos Elísios. Grandioso Zeus, Senhor dos Deuses e pai de todos os homens, eu, Hermes, serei sempre a tua voz e a de todos os outros amados Deuses do Olimpo, mesmo que nossos filhos nos abandonem. Agora voltarei a ti, meu Senhor, com as notícias que trago em minha voz para que te conte o que seus olhos não puderam ver e seus ouvidos não puderam ouvir.

E em uma luz dourada Hermes desapareceu.

**-=O Olimpo=-**

Em alguma outra parte de uma existência que vai além de todas as dimensões imagináveis para qualquer ser humano, havia uma enorme estrutura grega, com pilares enorme que se os homens olhassem julgariam impossível de que isso fosse construído por qualquer tipo de ser vivente em qualquer parte do universo. Em volta dessa inimaginável estrutura brilhava uma leve e calma luz azul. Uma escadaria enorme do que os mortais chamariam de mármore branco tal qual o resto da matéria prima de que era feito do que podemos chamar de palácio, era ornamentada por várias estátuas de todos os Deuses e Deusas do Olimpo. O palácio parecia flutuar no que haveria como definição; a fronteira do infinito. Deuses menores como Dionísio, por exemplo, por mais vangloriado em festas humanas, dando-lhe até certo poder, duvidavam da existência de tal lugar e só vieram acreditar após o chamado do próprio Zeus.

Hermes era o único que tinha acesso à todas as existências e ele subia calmamente a escadaria nunca deixando de se maravilhar com as imagens dos outros Deuses, toda vez, era como se fosse a primeira vez que os via. Finalmente chegou no final da escadaria e encontrou no final de um enorme salão uma enorme luz que emanava fortemente, mil vezes mais forte que a luz de mil sóis, porém Hermes conseguia ver claramente que havia alguém sentado em um trono azul. Novamente um sorriso se fez em Hermes. Lá estava o próprio Zeus, sentado e este também tinha um leve e satisfeito sorriso no seu rosto. Se qualquer ser humano pudesse descrever o rosto de Zeus, diria que eram todos os rostos dos homens, mulheres, Deuses e Deusas em um só, que ao piscar dos olhos você poderia ver um rosto diferente, inclusive o seu próprio. O que não tiraria a veracidade dos rostos impressos em estátuas da Terra.

Hermes ajoelhou-se diante de Zeus e botou a mão com o punho fechado em seu peito. Seus cabelos dourados caíram por cima do ombro e seus olhos dourados fixaram-se no Deus dos Deuses.

- Vim dar-lhe a voz dos acontecimentos, meu Senhor.

- Amado, dê-me então a visão que não tive e as palavras que não ouvi. – disse Zeus em uma voz serena.

- Amado Senhor, você sabe que nossos filhos estão acordando para uma nova existência desde que deu-lhes Atena como guardiã. Homens santos estão abrindo os olhos conforme o senhor predisse quando a amada Gaia separou os andróginos. Mas Hades em vários ciclos, o que para nossos filhos contam-se em, o que eles chamam de tempo, duzentos a duzentos anos, travou uma batalha com sua filha, a amada Atena. As provações que estes santos passam são tão infinitas quanto às suas graças, meu Senhor. Seu irmão, Hades perdeu-se em glória quando quis tomar o mundo que não lhe pertencia. Deixou-se levar por desejos humanos de conquista. E por vários ciclos ele desafiou sua filha, porém finalmente o Deus Hades deixou-se em forma e tornou-se origem de cosmo.

- Como Caos. – Disse Zeus.

- Não em tamanha soberania. Mas sim em origem de sua existência. Mas não só eles. A amada Éris, Artemis, Hypnos e Thanatos também. Nossos irmãos e irmãs, vários voltaram em origem. O senhor deve senti-los, não é?

- Sim, Hermes. Nossos filhos não entendem que a nossa existência não cessa. Nós somos o que somos. Nós somos o começo do que é eterno e até mesmo o fim do que é infinito. Somos o nunca e o sempre. Meu irmão, Hades está em mim e farei dele novamente o que ele é. Dei a ele o mundo que os nossos filhos quando o ar da vida os deixa se movem e assim será para todo o sempre.

- E que assim vossa vontade seja feita, meu Senhor. – Disse Hermes.

Antes que Hermes pudesse se levantar, passos ecoaram pelas paredes da sala onde os dois Deuses estavam. O caminhar era lento e seguro. Hermes se virou e contemplou a quem se aproximava.

- Apolo! – Hermes não se demorou e foi em sua direção para dar-lhe um abraço que foi correspondido. – Amado Apolo! Há quantos ciclos não o vejo.

- Fico feliz em revê-lo, amado. – Apolo sorriu para Hermes.

Apolo então continuou caminhando em direção ao trono de Zeus que continuava a emanar sua luz intensa e poderosa. Os cabelos vermelhos de Apolo ficavam mais intensos com a luz que vinha do Senhor de todos os Deuses, seus olhos ficavam mais azuis que todos os oceanos do mundo. Seu corpo se movia como se flutuasse, seu manto enorme e branco cobria o seu corpo inteiro. Chegou ao trono de Zeus e ajoelhou-se.

- Levante-se Apolo, tu és o meu igual. Somos todos um.

- E um é todos nós. Porém, amado, vivo sob suas ordens. – Apolo respondeu.

- Assim como também, eu, meu Senhor. – Complementou Hermes.

Zeus então pela primeira vez se colocou de pé.

- Pois levantem-se os dois. São parte de mim e eu faço parte de vocês, se estou de pé, hão de levantarem-se também.

Hermes e Apolo assim o fazem. Zeus com os seus olhos de várias cores que mudavam de tempos em tempos os contemplou e deu-lhes um sorriso acolhedor.

- Acredito que queira saber o motivo pelo qual eu o trouxe aqui, Apolo.

- Sim, amado. Eu estive de frente com Atena e com um dos santos que tu havia predito nos eventos com Gaia. Ela preocupa-me. Ela parece que quer perder a divindade. Assim como...

- Hércules, quando ele negou querer se tornar um Deus como nós. – Completou Zeus.

- Sim, mas meu senhor, Atena é uma de nós.

- E nós somos Atena. – Disse Zeus colocando a mão no ombro de Apolo.

- Pode um Deus virar um humano? – Hermes perguntou para Zeus.

- Sim. – Zeus disse em tom despreocupado.

- Por que haveria em um Deus a vontade de se tornar um humano? – Perguntou Apolo.

- Pelos mesmos motivos que um humano gostaria de virar um Deus. – Zeus respondeu. – Nós somos a essência de tudo, da vida em si. Nós somos os criadores, nós somos o conhecimento, nós somos as perguntas e as respostas dessas perguntas. Nós já sabemos, nós já somos. Existem Deuses que se cansam disso, querem ver as coisas como são criadas, querem ver pessoas como são criadas, querem ser criadas e recriadas, querem nascer e experimentar, tudo o que nós já sentimentos e somos, mas de forma plena. Existem Deuses que abrem mão dessa plenitude para verem o outro lado, para aprenderem, para perguntarem somente. Para não serem o caminho, mas para andarem por ele.

- Mas amado, já que a busca de nossos filhos é serem como nós, por que nos desafiam, vão muito contra nós, nos renegam, criam falsos Deuses sem face baseando-se no próprio homem.

- Não Apolo. Nenhum de nossos filhos vai contra nós. Nem aqueles que creem e nem aqueles que não creem em nós, vão contra nós.

- Não, amado? Mas e o ataque contra teu irmão e os outros Deuses? – Apolo olhava firmemente para Zeus que sorriu mais uma vez.

- Acha mesmo que isso é ir contra nós? Veja, Apolo, que o que eles almejam, independente do que façam é com apenas um único objetivo. Serem plenos. Serem um todo, Apolo, serem tudo.

Apolo olhou para Zeus e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Não devia ter enfrentado um dos santos, Apolo, por isso tirei-te de perto deles. Atena e os santos virão até nós. Não se preocupe. Atena atenderá ao meu chamado, pois eu sou seu pai e minha existência corre nela, assim como corre no sangue de nossos filhos na terra.

**-=O Santuário=-**

Saori havia acabado de abrir os seus olhos em seus aposentos. Cinco anos haviam se passado desde a batalha contra Hades e seu encontro mortal com Artemis e Apolo. Ao se levantar sua feição era triste. O dia estava muito bonito, ela podia ouvir os pássaros cantarem lá fora. Ela caminhou em direção a uma janela enorme que ficava ao lado da usa cama. Podia ver vários homens trabalhando no término da restauração do Santuário, havia paz finalmente. Depois de tantas lutas que pareciam não ter fim, depois de tantas vidas sendo perdidas em seu nome, finalmente a paz voltou a tomar conta do mundo. Saori nunca mais havia tido sonhos premonitórios ou qualquer sensação de perigo. Ela ainda não entendia muita coisa do que havia acontecido desde quando havia encontrado Apolo, mesmo após todos aqueles anos ela não conseguia se lembrar direito o que havia acontecido. E será que importava? Será mesmo que ela tinha motivos para se sentir tão preocupada com tudo? Por que era tão difícil para ela colocar na cabeça que estava tudo bem?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma mulher entra calmamente em seu quarto.  
- Bom dia, Atena. – A moça vestida em roupas brancas no estilo grego se ajoelha olhando para baixo.

"Atena" Aí estava um nome que ela mesmo só se lembrava quando as suas criadas do santuário a chamavam assim. Um sorriso se fez em seu rosto, era até engraçado, pois estava se acostumando a ser novamente Saori Kido, neta de Mitsumasa Kido. Estava se acostumando a ser uma pessoa comum novamente, uma pessoa que para ela... Era real. Essa definição de real deixava que a sua mente começasse a dar um nó, pois não havia dúvidas de que ela era a Deusa Atena reencarnada. Saori se virou e olhou para a criada.

- Está na hora do seu banho, Senhora.

- Lena. Levante-se. – Disse Saori.

Lena sem demora levantou-se, porém continuou olhando para baixo.

- Lena, pode me responder uma pergunta?

- Sim, senhora.

- Quem sou eu?

- A senhora é a Deusa Atena, senhora. – Sua voz era baixa e calma.

- Olhe para mim, Lena. – Saori pediu e Lena o fez. – Agora me responda mais uma vez, quem sou eu?

- A senhora é Atena, minha senhora. – Lena franziu a testa enquanto respondia, sem entender muita coisa.

- É isso o que você realmente vê? É isso o que realmente está diante de você? A Deusa Atena? Ou uma mulher igual a você?

- O que os meus olhos me mostram, minha senhora, é que você é tão humana quanto eu, mas você carrega dentro de si a essência e a alma de Atena.

- A alma de Atena... – Saori diz para si mesma.

- Por isso eu sirvo à você, minha Senhora. Você é Atena, protetora desta terra e de todos nós. Você e seus cavaleiros lutaram por nós e é meu dever servir a você, minha Deusa, pode não ser muito, mas é o que eu posso fazer.

Saori então caminha para Lena e toca o rosto da moça e dá-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu não quero mais que você ou qualquer uma das outras moças se ajoelhem para mim. Não quero mais que se sintam inferiores a mim. Os nossos olhos mostram o que realmente devemos ver. Eu sei que o você vê diante você é apenas uma mulher. Somos iguais Lena.

O rosto de Lena ficou corado e logo ela disse:

- Eu fico muito grata pela sua imensa bondade, senhora, mas não poderia nunca te tratar como uma igual, a senhora é uma Deusa e...

- E antes de tudo eu sou uma mulher, com sentimentos, anseios e desejos como você.

- Mas... Senhora...

- Diga-me uma coisa, você é casada, não é Lena? – Saori a interrompe mais uma vez.

- Sim, senhora, ele está ajudando na restauração do Santuário.

- Entendo. – Saori se vira novamente para a janela. – Lena, eu tenho um favor para te pedir.

- Diga, minha senhora.

- Quero que reúna todos do Santuário e peça para que eles se reúnam na arena. Tenho algo a dizer. E não se preocupe, vou tomar meu banho sozinha, agora pode ir.

- Sim senhora. – Lena fez reverência e se retirou.

Não muito tempo depois, uma multidão estava reunida na arena de batalha do santuário. Um vento agradável soprava pelo lugar. O burburinho entro os homens e mulheres que lá estavam não cessava. Quando o silêncio tomou conta ao verem Saori chegar no alto da arena e sentar-se em um trono que havia para ela. Segurando o seu báculo ela olhou para todos os homens e mulheres que lá estavam. Todos se ajoelharam e olharam para baixo.

- Meus queridos homens e mulheres do santuário de Atena. Por séculos vocês se dedicam sem parar em nome da Deusa Atena, entregando-me suas vidas sem relutar. Em troca eu faço o melhor que eu posso em protege-los, eu faço o melhor que eu posso em assegurar a paz na terra. Porém, vejo que seus esforços nunca acabam, portanto eu estou livrando vocês de fazerem as coisas por minha causa. Vocês têm vidas que pertencem a vocês mesmos, vocês têm família, amigos, maridos, esposas e filhos – Saori olha para Lena. – Vocês têm de cuidar de si mesmos, se fazerem felizes. Ir em busca do próprio destino de vocês. O nosso santuário está quase terminado e está de volta ao que um dia foi. Está tão bonito graças a vocês, porém não quero mais que vocês fiquem aqui apenas por servirem à Atena. A vida que os Deuses deram para vocês é de vocês e mais ninguém. Então a partir de hoje, não quero mais servos à Atena, quero amigos que façam de suas vidas o que seus corações mandarem, não precisam mais ficar aqui. O mundo é um lugar muito grande para que fiquem confinados em um só lugar. A única coisa que espero de vocês, é que sejam felizes. Da felicidade de vocês se faz a minha felicidade.

O silêncio permaneceu, os homens e mulheres do santuário ficaram se olhando um tanto espantados com o que acabavam de ouvir, quando no meio deles um homem de cabelos castanhos claros se levantou e disse:

- Atena, eu não sei quanto aos outros, mas sei que eu, Jabu, fico muito feliz em ouvir as suas palavras, porém, se é para que eu siga o meu coração, o que eu farei se o meu coração está em você? Eu nasci para ser um cavaleiro de Atena, este é o meu destino. Minha vida está neste santuário e está ao seu lado. Então eu seguirei o meu coração e permanecerei aqui. Aqui é onde o meu coração e a minha alma descansam e moram.

- Eu também ficarei. – Um outro homem qualquer se levantou.

E assim vários outros aos poucos foram se levantando e repetindo a mesma coisa, dizendo que o lugar deles era ao lado da Deusa. Ao lado de Saori estava Lena.

- Lena, vá ficar com o seu marido. Ele precisa de você, mais do que eu.

- Senhora... – Os olhos de Lena haviam se enchido de lágrimas.

Lena abraça Atena.

- Muito obrigada, Lena. Agora, vá ser feliz.

- Sim, senhora! – E Lena correu as escadas para encontrar no meio da multidão o seu marido.

A multidão começa a se dispersar ainda comentando o discurso de Saori que olhava com felicidade alguns partirem e uns ficarem. Seus olhos se fixaram em Lena e seu marido que olharam de volta para ela, antes de partirem acenaram com um sorriso que foi correspondido por outro aceno de Saori e assim se foram. E assim ela deu as costas e foi caminhando de volta para os seus aposentos. No caminho ela olhava ao redor e ao fundo novamente via que boa parte dos homens haviam ficado e continuaram trabalhando para terminarem a reconstrução do Santuário, ela reparou que havia algo diferente em seus rostos, haviam sorrisos, uns deles trabalhavam rindo e contando piadas um para o outro. Eles estavam felizes lá.

- Saori! – Uma voz masculina a fez parar e olhar para trás.

- Jabu?

Ele ia se ajoelhar quando foi interrompido por ela.

- Fale de igual para igual, Jabu. Não quero mais que ninguém se ajoelhe diante de mim.

- Saori...

- Jabu... O que você vai fazer hoje?

- Vou treinar os meninos, por que?

- Hmmm, nada...

- Diga, Saori. O que houve? – Ele estava com uma feição preocupada, ele sentia que havia algo de errado com a Srta. Kido e não era de hoje.

- Quero esquecer, pelo menos por hoje que sou Atena, quero ser Saori Kido novamente. Por tantos e tantos anos não fui outra coisa senão a Deusa. – Seus olhos brilhavam em súplica enquanto falava com Jabu. – Jabu... me leva para passear?

- Para passear? Você quer sair do Santuário?

- Jabu, eu estou com dezoito anos. Desde os treze não sei o que é ser uma adolescente, não sei o que é fazer as coisas que as moças da minha idade fazem ou deveriam fazer. E você sabe, Jabu, que você também sente falta, assim como os outros cavaleiros. Nunca parou para pensar que estava cansado de ser Jabu de Unicórnio?

- Bom... eu...

- Sim, você nunca teve tempo ou oportunidade de ser outra coisa, não é? Vamos, Jabu, por favor? Não é a Deusa que te pede, sou eu, Saori.

- Saori... eu... – Ele estava completamente confuso, mas não podia deixar de pensar que era verdade. Depois da batalha de Hades onde as coisas finalmente ficaram calmas, sempre esteve de guarda no Santuário, se preocupando, treinando novos cavaleiros para uma eventual nova batalha que poderia ser no mínimo sangrenta. Ele nunca teve a oportunidade de ter sido um jovem normal. – Está certo!

Os olhos de Saori brilharam e um sorriso radiante se fez em seu rosto. Então Jabu percebeu que algo mudara, não era mais a mulher destinada a ser Atena que estava diante dele. Mas sim uma jovem bonita e cheia de vida que almejava ver as coisas e o mundo inteiro pela primeira vez com olhos de uma humana normal.

- Então eu vou me trocar! – E ela saiu correndo para os seus aposentos.

- Ah... tá... – Jabu coçou a cabeça.

Ia para um encontro. Um encontro com uma das moças mais bonitas que já havia visto. Se fosse há alguns segundos atrás sua mente gritaria que estaria levando a própria Deusa para um encontro, mas o impacto da mudança de fisionomia em Saoria era tão grande que havia se esquecido praticamente de tudo, que inclusive era um cavaleiro de bronze.

Não muito longe dali, na vila que ficava dentro do Santuário uma mulher de cabelos verdes entra em sua modesta, mas bem aconchegante casa, ela sorri ao ver quem estava deitado dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama. Deixa uma sacola com as compras que havia feito pela manhã bem cedo. Deitou-se ao lado dele novamente e o abraçou acariciando os seus cabelos castanhos escuros que sempre eram desarrumados.

- Ei, seu preguiçoso, está na hora de levantar. – Ela disse baixinho no ouvido do homem.

- Só mais cinco minutinhos. – Ele disse ainda com sono.

Ela riu e continuou:

- Eu conheço muito bem os seus cinco minutinhos. Eles podem durar cinco horas a mais.

Ao abrir os seus olhos grandes e castanhos ele contemplou a mulher que o olhava com ternura e sorriu de volta esfregando um dos outros.

- Você sempre foi muito má comigo, Shina.

- Sim, eu sempre te maltratei não foi? – Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo.

- Sim, terrivelmente má. – E ele devolveu o beijo.

- Eu sou mesmo uma sem coração. – E mais outro beijo.

- Terrível. – E ele deu um beijo intenso nela. – Eu sou uma vítima, completamente indefeso aos seus maus tratos da manhã. – Disse sorrindo acariciando os cabelos da mulher.

- Está vendo só? Eu consegui derrotar o cavaleiro que venceu até mesmo os Deuses.

- Eu me deixei vencer.

- Metido. – Ela o beija mais uma vez. – Vamos, levante-se, parece que há uma novidade no Santuário.

Shina se levanta da cama e vai guardar o que tinha comprado.

- Novidade? Que novidade? – Ele se sentou na cama.

- Saori apareceu esta manhã para dar um discurso para todos no Santuário.

- A Saori? E o que foi que ela disse?

- Pelo o que eu entendi, ela falou que não queria mais que as pessoas se vissem na obrigação de servirem à ela. Ela disse que queria que todos fossem livres de fazerem o que quiserem.

- É sério isso? Mas... por que?

- Eu não sei, Seiya. Mas o seu discurso foi muito bonito, eu mesma gostei. Fiquei pensando no caminho sobre isso. Ela deu a liberdade para todos nós, para que vivêssemos as nossas próprias vidas.

- Mas a Saori nunca quis que fôssemos escravos antes. Sempre fomos livres. – Seiya se levanta da cama e abraça Shina por trás.

- Eu sei disso, mas parece que muitos no Santuário não sabiam, poderiam estar fazendo por mera obrigação, por uma devoção que podia até mesmo deixar com que eles abdicassem de suas vidas por ela.

- Hmmm. – E Seiya pegou uma maçã que Shina havia comprado. – E o que você acha disso?

- Eu não sei ao certo. Depois que cheguei na Grécia quando pequena, não soube mais o que é viver em outro lugar. Cresci aqui, Seiya, foram muito poucas as vezes que saí do Santuário para visitar até mesmo a Itália onde eu nasci. Como você, eu não sei quem são meus pais ou até mesmo se tenho irmãos. Não conheço outra realidade a não ser servir Atena como uma amazona. Mas acho muito bom ouvir da própria Atena que eu tenho o poder e o direito de escolher o rumo da minha vida. Assim como deixei minha máscara para trás quando eu pude mostrar para as pessoas o meu rosto e principalmente o meu amor por você, pude me sentir livre para ser alguém diferente de uma mulher feita para lutas. Me sinto agora dona de mim de verdade. E o melhor, eu não TENHO que servir a Atena, mas sim, eu POSSO servir a Atena, pois é da minha vontade. Eu posso escolher agora. Seiya, esse tipo de privilégio jamais havia passado pela minha cabeça. – Shina virou-se para encarar Seiya nos olhos, pegou sua maçã e mordeu. – E isso é muito bom.

- Inclusive comer a minha maçã! – Seiya riu.

- Sim, eu tenho o direito até de fazer isso! Bom, agora vá se preparar, temos que treinar hoje.

- Nossa, mas nem um dia de folga, Shina? Hoje eu estou com muita preguiça!

- Nem pensar, mocinho! – Shina caminha para a porta. – Você tem quinze minutos.

Shina pisca o olho e sai de casa. Seiya dá uma mordida na maçã e diz para si mesmo:

- Boa, Seiya, não bastava você ter uma namorada, ela tinha que virar a sua nova mestra. – Seiya riu, mas logo a sua feição ficou séria.

Seu olhar ficou distante por um tempo. Qual haveria de ser o motivo de Saori ter feito tal discurso? Por que ela deveria dizer para todos no Santuario que não eram obrigados à servirem como uma Deusa? Muitas vezes ele mesmo disse que ele tinha a obrigação de servir Saori Kido, porque este era o seu dever como um dos cavaleiros de Atena. Mas agora ele não tinha mais essa obrigação? E assim todas as batalhas que ele tinha enfrentado começaram a passar como se fossem um filme na cabeça do jovem cavaleiro de Pégaso. Ele estava feliz que a paz havia retornado ao mundo e que não havia tido entrado em mais nenhuma batalha. Havia vivido momentos que antigamente para ele eram uma realidade distante. Haviam cinco anos que sequer vestia a sua tão fiel armadura de bronze ou sequer cogitou em vestir a armadura de Sagitário, embora essa não estava sob o seu controle para ser usada e só aparecia para salvá-lo em momentos difíceis. Talvez ele tivesse que realmente se acostumar de vez em viver uma vida normal e tranquila. Será que era isso? Será que era isso o que Saori, a encarnação da Deusa Atena queria dizer? Que com o fim de Hades, todas as batalhas haviam acabado e que enfim haviam todos alcançado a paz no mundo? Mas isso também, só dava a ele mais perguntas do que respostas.

Finalmente Seiya se vira para sair de sua casa ainda comendo a maçã.

**-=Os Cinco Picos Antigos=-**

- Você mentiu para mim! Mentiu para todos nós! Como você pôde? Responda!

Shiryu acordou mais uma vez aos berros assustando Shunrei que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado.

- Shiryu? – Ela diz ainda assustada tocando no peito arfante de seu amor.

Os olhos do cavaleiro de dragão olhavam rapidamente de um lado para o outro. Era mais outro pesadelo. Havia um tempo que ele vinha tendo o mesmo sonho ruim repetidas vezes. Após a vitória que obtivera na batalha contra Hades voltou para a China para tomar conta da propriedade que pertencia ao seu falecido mestre Dohko. Casou-se com Shunrei em uma enorme e feliz festa onde convidou a todos os seus amigos. Havia convidado também Saori, mas não esperava que ela fosse aparecer, porém para a sua surpresa ela veio, foi um dos momentos mais felizes da vida do casal. No fundo Shiryu poderia apostar que havia sido um dos momentos mais felizes na vida de todos, onde por um tempo esqueceram que eram cavaleiros, esqueceram das mortes e das tribulações que pareciam não ter fim e eram apenas amigos. Os anos se passaram e eles foram felizes, tinham tempo para cuidar da plantação de arroz. Shiryu sentava-se onde o seu antigo mestre se sentava para meditar. Como o corpo de Dohko havia se desintegrado no portão que ficava dentro da Gildeca, ele não teve um corpo a sepultar, mas mesmo assim colocou uma lápide perto de uma árvore, próxima a cachoeira de Rozan.

Shiryu disse que estava tudo bem e deu um sorriso para a sua esposa. Shunrei sabia que não era verdade. Eles tomaram um banho e logo em seguida ele se dirigiu para a cachoeira e se sentou, fechou os olhos e de repente os seus cabelos começaram a se movimentar com um vento calmo que ficava ao redor do seu corpo. O seu estado de meditação fizera com que seu cosmo queimasse de leve.

- _Mestre. Se o senhor puder me ouvir, estou aqui mais uma vez. Os sonhos não param, mestre. Eu não sei o que eles significam. Na verdade não consigo me lembrar o que são, mas há uma grande sensação de angústia toda vez que eu acordo. Sinto-me feliz aqui, posso ser uma pessoa normal. Shunrei está cuidando bem de mim. Ainda assim há algo que falta, mestre. Eu... eu sinto muito a sua falta. Por todos estes cinco anos que se passaram não consigo mais olhar para essa cachoeira sem lembrar do senhor. É como se parte da vida que corria por essas águas tivessem morrido contigo. Daqui a dois dias será a celebração ao senhor e aos outros bravos cavaleiros de ouro que morreram durante a última guerra santa e eu vou mais uma vez em sua memória, mestre. Não só em sua memória, mas como também de Shura que também posso considerar meu mestre por me ensinar a usar sua tão poderosa Excalibur. Vou rezar por você mestre, junto com o Seiya e os outros em nome de vocês que foram os mais corajosos em lutarem pelo bem da humanidade e por Atena. Sinto falta de ouvir a sua voz, os seus conselhos, me sinto perdido, mestre... Estava tão acostumado em usar o meu corpo, os meus punhos para luta que hoje em dia arar a terra para plantação é esquisito para mim. Me pergunto se os outros também se sentem assim. _

Shiryu finalmente abre os seus olhos e lentamente se levanta para olhar o cair da cachoeira de Rozan. Shiryu fica calado olhando apenas. Ele pisca o olho e de repente o vento fica revolto um enorme estrondo faz com que tudo estremeça e sem demora o fluxo da cachoeira muda e a água começa a seguir em direção contrária. Shiryu se mantém imóvel e sua expressão não muda. Ele fica observando a água que deveria cair, fazer o caminho contrário até mais forte do que antes. Shiryu olha para baixo e se pergunta.

- Será que eles também conseguiram?

Dá as costas e vai caminhando para ir embora dali. A água que ia subindo para no meio do caminho e volta a descer com toda a violência.

Shiryu chegando na sua casa encontra Shunrei preparando o almoço. Ela o olha com preocupação, ele responde o olhar com um sorriso e dá um beijo em seu rosto. Ela para o que estava fazendo e se vira para encará-lo.

- Você fez o fluxo da cachoeira mudar novamente, não foi? – Ela esperou que Shiryu respondesse, mas não obteve resposta. – Por que você está treinando, Shiryu? Você mesmo disse que não iria mais lutar. – Mais outro silêncio. – São aqueles sonhos, não são? Responde, Shiryu!

- Não é nada demais! – Ele tenta ir para a panela para dar uma cheirada na comida.

- Shiryu, estou falando sério! – Ela se põe mais uma vez na frente dele. – Você acorda todas as noites aos berros, mal tem conseguido dormir agora, você não estava assim até o ano passado, Shiryu. Ontem você passou o dia inteiro calado e... – Ela cora e olha para o lado.

- O que?

- Já faz uma semana que você não me procura...

- Shunrei... – Shyriu olha no fundo dos olhos da jovem e a segura pela cintura. Com apenas um movimento de seus braços ele faz com o que o fogo de seu fogão a lenha se apague e que as roupas de Shunrei caiam no chão. Olhando no fundo dos olhos brilhantes da moça ele a beija.

No céu que cobria toda a China, enquanto Shiryu e Shunrei se perdiam um no outro, um risco branco corta o céu. Algumas pessoas do vilarejo perto da cachoeira de Rozan estranharam ao ver tal coisa, estrelas cadentes normalmente eram vistas somente a noite.

**-=Palácio de Apolo=-**

Próximo ao verdadeiro Olímpo ficava um dos doze palácios referente aos doze deuses que governavam e regiam o mundo. Em seus aposentos ele anda de um lado para o outro, sua expressão é grave. Havia qualquer coisa de errada naquilo tudo. Ele não conseguia entender o motivo de que logo Zeus iria repreende-lo por tentar destruir ele mesmo a raça imunda dos humanos, por conta de uns poucos que ele chamava de "santos". Apolo sorriu em deboche ao lembrar do termo. Santos... como poderiam ser santos? Humanos imundos e sujos, mal podiam andar pelas próprias pernas, como poderiam ser sacros? Humanos eram burros demais para entenderem o que vinha a ser algo sagrado, puro e santo. Uma vez que os Deuses se reuniram para enviarem um humano puro para que lhes fosse dado poder de redenção, os mesmos o mataram. Não, alguma coisa não estava certa. Alguma coisa faltava.

Zeus havia pego para si as essências de Artemis, Hades, Éris, Hypnos e Thanatos, deuses que se tornaram disformes graças à aqueles "santos" que Zeus protegeu. Poseidon ainda estava preso na urna que a rebelde havia prendido. Apolo sentou-se em uma cadeira e pôs-se a pensar mais um pouco. Zeus havia dito que faria com que cada um deles voltasse a existir, mas com algumas restrições e que jamais haveriam de se fazerem presentes na Terra novamente, porém ainda poderiam tomar conta das coisas que aconteciam nela. Apolo entendeu então o motivo do mundo dos mortos não ter sido destruído quando Hades foi, como os humanos mesmos diziam, morto. Quando soube na notícia que meros seres vivos mortais haviam colocados os seus pés imundos nos Campos Elísios, sua ira tão ardente quanto o sol explodiu e sua revolta foi enorme quando soube que o próprio irmão de Zeus havia sido derrotado e este não fizera nada.

Apolo lembrou-se que no momento, ele mesmo foi para a Terra como se fosse um mero humano para destruir os tão conhecidos Cavaleiros de Atena. De imediato foi para a terra santa na Grécia, porém algo chamou sua atenção. Ele não sabia ao certo em quanto tempo foi que durou isso, mesmo porque para os Deuses era algo que quase não existia, já que dormiam nos berços da eternidade. Porém, ele pôde calcular que semanas depois do fim da guerra santa houve um pequeno alvoroço no mundo, onde começaram a terem relatos de que a morte não existia mais.

Sim, há cinco anos atrás, Apolo se lembrava, enquanto caminhava no meio dos imundos numa noite chuvosa, vestido apropriadamente como eles que parou em frente ao que eles chamavam de TV para ouvir um homem dizer que muito estranhamente pessoas haviam sido atacadas no cemitério por seres que eles julgavam serem misteriosos, pois nenhum rastro dos atacantes havia sido encontrado. Vários outros relatos haviam sido feitos em várias outras partes do mundo.

- Não é possível. – Apolo disse para si mesmo.

Olhando de um lado para o outro ele procurou algo, um prédio ou qualquer outra coisa que fosse dar-lhe a sua resposta. Pessoas passavam ao seu lado com seus guarda-chuvas em mãos correndo para que não se molhassem tanto. Parou uma mulher e perguntou:

- Onde fica o hospital mais próximo?

- Hmmm... – A mulher pensou um pouco e logo seus olhos se iluminaram em dar a resposta.

Mas Apolo então lembrou-se de algo muito importante. Algo que ele se ridicularizou por ter se esquecido por alguns segundos. Lembrou-se de que era um Deus e que tudo podia.

- Esqueça, não preciso de um hospital para descobrir o que eu quero. – E violentamente agarrou o braço da mulher.

- O que isso? – Ela disse assustada.

- Não vai doer, bom... pelo menos, não em mim. – E com um golpe ele cravou a mão peito à dentro da mulher e arrancou o coração que ainda deu três batidas do lado de fora e parou.

O grito da mulher foi horrível e todos que estavam na rua pararam para olhar de onde tinha vindo. Logo se alarmaram ao ver os dois e se horrorizaram quando perceberam a cena de um homem com as suas roupas todas sujas de sangue respingado e seu braço levantado com mais sangue escorrendo aos montes e na mão, não puderam acreditar, era um coração. Muitos outros gritos se seguiram.

- O... o que você fez? – A mulher disse quase sem voz. Ela tremia como se estivesse nua em uma geleira. Vagarosamente olhou para cima e viu algo que não deveria estar na mão do homem.

Apolo a empurrou e ela caiu sentada no chão. Os olhos arregalados da moça não podiam acreditar, ela depois olhou para o enorme buraco que vazava sangue do seu próprio peito, era surreal demais, não era possível uma coisa daquelas, ela novamente olhou para a mão do homem.

- Malditos humanos. Tiraram o equilíbrio da vida e da morte. – Apolo se vira para a mulher. Joga o coração dela que cai no colo da própria. – Tome, guarde em algum lugar, provavelmente você não precisa mais dele.

Deu as costas e saiu andando. Uns policiais apareceram e correram em sua direção gritando voz de prisão. A mulher continuava sendo banhada pela chuva e pela própria poça de sangue que se fazia embaixo dela. Aos poucos as pessoas ficavam ao seu redor, uma jovem adolescente vomitou ao ver o coração da mulher, vermelho e sangrento nas mãos da própria. A moça no chão ainda tremia, seus olhos duas vezes mais arregalados que antes, segurava o seu próprio coração, foi quando de repente ela explodiu em um grito horroroso, sem parar. Gritou desesperada como qualquer louco gritaria.

Os policiais ainda gritavam e agora apontavam armas para o Deus do Sol. Este que se virou e simplesmente os encarou apático.

- Bote as mãos na cabeça! AGORA! – Um dos policiais gritou apontando a arma.

Apolo não moveu um músculo sequer e os dois policiais simplesmente explodiram. Foi uma chuva vermelha misturada com carne, pele e roupas rasgadas por todos os lugares. Apolo novamente deu as costas quando ouviu um barulho diferente. Virou-se novamente e os pedaços estavam se juntando sozinhos. Em questão de segundos os dois policiais estavam de pé extremamente assustados, porém suas roupas e seus corpos estavam inteiros, como se nada houvesse acontecido com eles. Aquilo fez com que Apolo se assustasse mortalmente e medo era algo desconhecido para um Deus. Os dois policiais se apalpavam incrédulos. Apolo já não estava mais lá. Não se encontrava mais no mundo dos mortais, que agora pareciam deter a vida eterna.

Furioso ele irrompeu pelas portas do palácio de Ártemis. A bela Deusa estava sentada em seu trono com uma sobrancelha levantada em um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

- Eu estava me perguntando, amado, se você demoraria muito para vir me ver.

* * *

Fim do primeiro capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Saint Seiya é criação de Masami Kurumada  
Fanfiction escrito por Mario de Carvalho  
N/A: Esta Fanfiction não tem ligação alguma com o Next Dimension, é baseada somente na Saga de Hades (e anteriores) provenientes do Anime e dos filmes O Santo Guerreiro e Prólogo do Céu.  
Quaisquer coisas que possam parecer incoerência para vocês, não se preocupe, tudo tem uma explicação lógica para a história que vão se desenrolando em outros capítulos.

* * *

**-=Palácio de Artemis=-**

Apolo exalando fúria por todo o seu corpo divino a encarou.

- Você viu o que Ela fez? Rebelou-se contra nós e agora o mundo está sem o equilíbrio da vida e da morte. Jamais havia visto tamanha atrocidade quanto esta. Humanos que não podem morrer. Sua irmã, Artemis! Sua irmã fez isso.

- Atena é tão minha irmã, quanto sua, amado. – O sorriso da deusa não se desfez.

- Ela é filha de Zeus somente, sem mãe! Ela não é igual a nós, é uma rebelde que faz com que esses vermes se revoltem contra nós! Este mundo já é imundo demais por culpa dela e agora ela faz com que nossas criações se voltem contra nós. – A fúria de Apolo ao dizer essas palavras faria com que vários planetas no universo se desintegrassem. – Eu quero que você, amada, vá buscar Atena. Ela tem que responder por isso aqui no Olimpo. Ela tem que responder por Poseidon e Hades.

- E o que você espera que eu faça, Apolo? – Ela desliza a mão no seu báculo. – Ela foi contra o próprio irmão de Zeus, achas mesmo que ela me daria ouvidos?

- Ela vai ouvir você. Ela te guarda em alta estima, querida irmã. – Apolo sorri. – Ainda existem alguns vermes humanos que almejam serem como nós, poderão ajudar-te nessa empreitada. – Tome a terra para si, Artemis. E se Atena não aceitar, você tem o poder de acabar com tudo. Com toda a existência deles.

- E começarmos tudo de novo. – Artemis se levanta de seu trono.

- Sim. E começarmos tudo de novo. – Apolo foi caminhando para fora do palácio de Artemis.

Ao descer as escadarias ele viu que uma estrela brilhante corta o universo e se dirige para a Terra. Artemis já havia partido. Ainda caminhando ele sorri, porém seu sorriso não dura muito tempo quando seu divino corpo estremece. Ele olha ao redor. Seus olhos tremendamente azuis correm de um lado para o outro no meio das existências, os planetas e galáxias estão em seu próprio fluxo como deveriam, o incomodo ficava cada vez mais forte. Forte o suficiente para que o próprio deus Sol fechasse os punhos. Olhou e procurou pelos doze palácios dos Deuses e tudo parecia normal. De repente tudo passou.

**-=Palácio de Apolo=-**

E o deus do Sol se mantinha andando de um lado para o outro lembrando-se dessas coisas todas. Havia alguma coisa muito errada. Ele sentiu que o cosmo de Hades havia sido restaurado em seus domínios. Segundo os seus cálculos para vidas humanas, haviam se passado apenas um mês desde o fim da batalha contra Hades, e que ele e Artemis tinham ido ao encontro de Atena. Tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Ele sentia que os humanos voltaram a morrer. Com um gesto de suas enormes mãos ele via o tempo passar no mundo dos humanos. Para eles, tudo voltava ao normal, ainda continuavam vivendo suas vidas miseráveis, matando uns aos outros, sendo egoístas, sendo basicamente, todos, muito burros.

Apolo tinha que fazer alguma coisa pois o seu pressentimento não era dos melhores. Foi andando para fora do seu palácio decidido a buscar o que lhe era essencial. A verdade. Enquanto o cosmo de Artemis não voltava para o seu palácio, procuraria outro. Iria ao encontro de Hades. Zeus prometera reavê-los e como prometido, o deus dos mortos estava de volta.

**-=Campos Elísius=-**

- As almas não param de chegar. – O homem dono dos olhos mais bonitos já vistos por qualquer ser disse para si mesmo.

Sua expressão era fria e calma. Como se estivesse dormindo, porém seus olhos estavam abertos e mais vivos que anteriormente. O vento que soprava os seus cabelos negros era constante e gentil. Com a mão descansando em sua espada presa na cintura ele caminhava sempre olhando para o infinito.

- O que você quer, Apolo? – Sua voz era calma.

- Conversar com você, Amado. – Apolo aparece na frente de Hades.

Hades sorri e pela primeira vez seus olhos encontram com os do outro deus na sua frente.

- Vá embora daqui, Apolo. Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você.

O deus do sol franze a testa.

- O que aconteceu com você, Hades?

- O mesmo que acontecerá com você se você não parar de se meter onde não deve. Não perturbe o equilíbrio divino. Não seja um rebelde tal qual Atena e seus santos.

- Como ousa me comparar àquela herege? – Apolo gritou.

- Se você não quer ser comparado com Atena, não se preocupe. Meu irmão tomará conta de tudo.

- Zeus? O que o nosso senhor tem a ver com isso?

- A nossa conversa terminou, Apolo.

- Hades! – Apolo colocou a mão nos ombros do deus dos mortos.

Sem hesitar, Hades fez um movimento com as mãos jogando o outro deus para longe. Apolo cai de pé completamente perplexo com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Maldito! Como ousa? – A aura brilhante de Apolo começa a ficar revolta.

- Cuidado, Apolo, você não vai querer me enfrentar. – Os seus olhos continuavam frios e sua expressão vazia. Não havia qualquer alteração.

- Eu invoco _Supplicium Sacra!_ – Os olhos começam a brilhar em vermelho.

Hades fecha os olhos.

- Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer?

- Cale-se, Hades! Atacar a um deus é um completo pecado até mesmo a outro deus. Você não pode negar e nem dar as costas ao _Supplicium Sacra_!

- Não... Não posso.

Apolo avança com toda fúria para cima do deus dos mortos em uma velocidade maior que a velocidade da luz. Uma explosão que poderia ser ouvida por quilômetros de distância sacudiu todo o ar. Faíscas voam pelo ar na frente dos dois. O braço de Apolo havia sido detido pela Espada dos Mortos que Hades empunhou em um piscar de olhos. Ainda de olhos fechados Hades fez um movimento se livrando do ataque de seu oponente. O deus do Sol não se demorou em partir para cima novamente. Os ataques foram incessantes e ferozes. Hades saltou e Apolo foi atrás, outro movimento com a espada, Apolo se esquiva.

- O que foi Hades? Perdeu a prática? Deveria usar melhor a sua espada. – Apolo sorri.

- Tem certeza?

Um risco apareceu no rosto do deus dos sol e um líquido vermelho e brilhante começou a escorrer pela sua face divina.

- Desgraçado! – Apolo abre sua mão e começa a se formar uma bola brilhante e incandescente, e a atira contra o seu algoz.

Hades desvia a esfera com sua espada e com sua outra mão livre agarra o rosto do outro deus, uma luz roxa se faz e de repente explode jogando Apolo contra um dos pilares dos Elisius destruindo-o, caindo no chão e quicando duas vezes até finalmente parar. Hades desce lentamente do ar e gentilmente toca o solo.

- Não devia ter usado o Supplicium Sacra comigo, Apolo. Agora um de nós terá de ser destruído e pelo o que eu vejo será você. Irá morrer pela minha espada.

- Você... usa... termos humanos. – Apolo se levanta. – Eu tenho pena de você, Hades!

O deus dos sol novamente em um piscar de olhos vai na direção do outro deus e agarra o seu pescoço, sem se demorar Apolo o lança contra a estrutura do palácio de seu inimigo. O impacto é tão forte que metade do palácio de Hades é destruído. Antes que desse tempo de Apolo ver tudo sendo destruído, como um cometa Hades volta em um soco furioso jogando o irmão de Artemis para o alto. O deus dos mortos salta pronto para golpear mais uma vez com sua espada, mas não consegue quando percebe que Apolo já se virava para contra atacar, cruzou os braços para se defender então levou o primeiro soco, o som foi como se houvesse tido uma explosão atômica na Terra. Mais outro soco e mais outro, e mais outro, todos ecoaram como explosões monstruosas. No último golpe, Apolo força o seu punho fazendo com o que os dois novamente caíssem como meteoros no chão dos Elísius. Uma mistura de fumaça, terra e pétalas das mais coloridas flores voam pelos ares.

Quando o vento dissipou toda a fumaça, os dois deuses estavam em pé. Apolo ainda forçava o seu punho contra os braços cruzados de Hades. A força que Apolo estava aplicando seria capaz de fazer uma galáxia inteira girar ao contrário e ainda assim o Deus dos mortos não se movia um centímetro. Com a outra mão que estava livre agarrou um dos braços cruzados de seu oponente, girou em torno de si mesmo e novamente lançou-o contra outro pilar. Ainda no ar Hades girou o seu corpo antes do impacto. Com seus pés impulsionou-se e novamente foi na direção de Apolo.

**-=O Santuário=-**

O sol já havia se posto há muito tempo. Maior parte dos moradores da vila próxima ao santuário de Atena já haviam ido dormir. Alguns ainda se sentavam no coliseu assistindo a duas pessoas que se faziam o centro das atenções. Seiya e Shina estavam completamente concentrados um no outro.

- De novo, Seiya! – Shina gritou.

- Já não está bom?

- Não, não está cavaleiro de Pégaso. – Uma voz masculina e calma diz.

Os dois se voltam para olhar da onde vem o que eles ouviram. No meio da arquibancada um homem está de pé caminhando na direção dos dois. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos, tal qual a cor de seus olhos. Seiya e Shina o olham intrigado, nunca haviam visto tal homem no santuário antes e pela suas vestes parecia ser uma pessoa que era habitante da vila que ficava próxima. Finalmente ao chegar perto dos dois ele encara o jovem cavaleiro de Pégaso nos olhos.

- Você sabe a diferença entre você e os cavaleiros de ouro e prata? Você já parou para se perguntar que mesmo você tendo derrotado alguns cavaleiros de ouro e outros de prata, você jamais foi capaz de subir para uma classe mais alta? Você nunca deixou de ser um cavaleiro de bronze Seiya e você sabe o porquê, não sabe?

- Quem é você? – Seiya pergunta intrigado.

- Você continua sendo apenas um cavaleiro de bronze, Seiya, porque você não consegue ser mais forte que isso. Você não passa de um menino acomodado. Eu fiquei sabendo de todas as suas batalhas através das doze casas e tenho que dizer que você teve sorte. Você nunca matou um Deus, Seiya. E você também não derrotou, Hades. Quem o fez foi Atena. Assim como ela derrotou Ares, Posseidon e todos os outros. Se não fosse por causa dos seus amigos, você seria completamente inútil. Se não fosse a misericórdia de Aioros e a sua armadura de Sagitário, você jamais teria feito nada. Você sabe que é essa a verdade, não sabe?

- Como ousa falar uma coisa dessas? Seiya conseguiu se superar várias vezes, ele foi mais longe do que todos os outros! – Shina gritou com o homem.

- Tem certeza? Então por que você o treina, Shina? Você mesma é muito mais forte que ele. Você é uma amazona de prata por direito. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu. Aliás você também o salvou contra Poseidon, lembra-se? – E então o homem novamente se volta para Seiya. – Você é um inútil, Seiya de Pégaso.

- Cale a boca! – Seiya fecha o punho de tanta raiva.

- Você sabe a diferença? A diferença que existe entre você e os cavaleiros de ouro? – O olhar do homem continuava duro.

- Eles são os cavaleiros mais fortes de Atena e eu consegui derrotá-los também! – Seiya gritou.

- Não. Você não conseguiu nada, já disse. A diferença entre você e eles é o sétimo sentido, Seiya.

- Eu já atingi o sétimo sentido!

- Como se fosse um milagre. Você precisou apanhar e se ver na beira da morte para conseguir fazer o que os cavaleiros de ouro conseguem sem o menor esforço. Você não consegue ao menos acertar Shina se você não fizer um esforço quase sobrenatural para atingir a velocidade de Mach 3.

- Eu vou arrancar os seus dentes para você se lembrar de mim para o resto da vida! **Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! **

Uma explosão de vários socos em uma velocidade incrível como se fossem meteoros vais na direção do homem de cabelos vermelhos, porém ele já não se encontrava mais na frente do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

- Muito lento. – O homem aparece por trás e encosta a ponta do seu dedo no ombro de Seiya.

De repente o jovem é lançado gritando de dor pelos ares e cai a dez metros de distância.

- SEIYA! – Shina grita. – Quem é você? – Ela se coloca em posição de batalha para enfrentar o homem de cabelos vermelhos.

Ele a ignora e continua caminhando na direção de Seiya que tenta se levantar com muita dificuldade.

- **Thunder Claw!**

Shina tenta o seu ataque, mas novamente o oponente não está onde ela possa ver. Num piscar de olhos ele havia desaparecido. De repente sem que ela tivesse tempo de se defender, ele novamente aparece com uma joelhada em seu estômago. Ela cai sentada no chão.

- Q... quem é você? – Seiya se levanta ainda trêmulo.

- Escute bem, Seiya. Eu não sou o seu inimigo. Eu não estou aqui para lutar gratuitamente com você. Eu vim trazer-lhe a verdade que todo mundo esconde. Dessa vez a sorte não está do seu lado e de nenhum dos outros cavaleiros de Atena. Não estamos mais falando de guerras santas. Isso, Atena conseguiu eliminar. Por esse aspecto o mundo está realmente salvo, ela fez um bom trabalho. Mas agora, cavaleiro de Pégaso. Estamos lidando com algo muito maior. Maior do que a destruição do planeta inteiro. Estamos lidando com o fim de tudo. O fim de toda a existência, de tudo o que sabemos ser verdade ou mentira.

- O... fim de tudo? – Seiya pergunta ainda sentindo dor.

- Sim. Você acha mesmo que você fez grandes esforços ao passar pelas doze casas, lutar contra Poseidon, sair vitorioso na guerra santa contra Hades? Eu posso dizer que eu teria conseguido destruir todos eles sem ajuda de ninguém. Eu sozinho teria acabado com Saga, Hades e Poseidon.

- O que? – Shina olha perplexa para o homem.

- É verdade. Eu sozinho seria capaz de destruir os cavaleiros deuses de Asgard, os cavaleiros de ouro e os espectros e eles poderiam vir todos de uma vez que não durariam mais do que cinco minutos.

- Isso é mentira! Nem mesmo um Deus seria capaz de fazer isso! – Seiya grita.

- Um Deus, Seiya, é capaz de derrotar todos nós até mesmo se fôssemos multiplicados a um bilhão de vezes o número de todos os inimigos que você e os cavaleiros de Atena enfrentaram. E eu não sou um Deus. Mas eu sou sim capaz de matar a todo e qualquer cavaleiro que aparece na minha frente.

- Quem é você? Vamos! Diga! – Shina grita se levantando finalmente.

- Você devia saber, Shina. Afinal, temos constelações ligadas.

De repente Shina sente o seu sangue todo se esvair. O medo toma conta do seu corpo.

- Não pode ser...

- Sim. Eu sou o décimo terceiro. O banido do Santuário. Aquele que quis se tornar um Deus.

- Você é... – Shina queria completar, mas não conseguia, sua voz saía trêmula.

- Isso mesmo. Eu sou Cadmus de Serpentário. O décimo terceiro cavaleiro de ouro.

- Não é possível! Não pode ser! Este cavaleiro foi banido para sempre do santuário de Atena, perdeu até o direito de ser chamado de cavaleiro. – Shina diz totalmente incrédula.

- Sim, é verdade. Eu fui selado pela própria deusa Atena, pois eu cometi injúria perante a todos aqui dentro. Eu pequei contra a deusa que eu devia proteger. Perdi toda a minha honra e me deixaram jogado no mundo. Perdi minha armadura sagrada, porém o selo de Atena tem uma falha. A sua força se perde a cada ano bissexto e eu volto para cá.

- Você é um inimigo do Santuario!

- Não, Shina. Não sou, eu era. Não sou mais. Aceitei minha punição das mãos de Atena. Eu vim ao Santuário novamente para que eu pudesse prestar os meus serviços à ela novamente. – Cadmus se vira e olha para Seiya. – Já que você e seus amigos tiveram a façanha de deixar todos os cavaleiros de ouro morrerem.

- Isso não é verdade! Eles sacrificaram suas vidas em nome de Atena!

- ISSO ERA UM DEVER DE VOCÊS, CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE! – Cadmus gritou! – Os cavaleiros de ouro deviam morrer aqui dentro do sagrado santuário protegendo Atena.

- MENTIRA! Todos os cavaleiros devem morrer em nome de Atena, não importa a sua classe! Eles foram até o mundo dos mortos para salvar Atena! TODOS NÓS FOMOS!

- Se vocês fossem mais competentes, eles não precisariam ir, mas eles todos sabiam, todos eles sabiam que vocês jamais conseguiriam sozinhos. Eles precisavam abrir o caminho para vocês irem e tomarem a glória para vocês mesmos. Diga, Seiya, eu estou mentindo? Busque bem fundo dentro de sua memória. O que você e os seus outros amigos inúteis fariam diante do Muro das Lamentações? Você pode me dizer? Se não fosse o sacrifício dos verdadeiros cavaleiros de Atena, vocês teriam conseguido chegar lá? Se não fosse o sangue da Deusa, vocês acham mesmo que vocês seriam capazes de usarem uma Kamui? – Cadmus começa a rir. – Não seja patético, Seiya. Se não fosse pelo grande Aioros e sua benevolência de emprestar a sua armadura de Sagitário para você, já estaria morto, pivete.

- Isso... não é verdade... – Seiya abaixa a cabeça e lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- É sim e você sabe disso. Agora escute bem, o fim está próximo. Aos olhos de cavaleiros medíocres como você, não há nada que se possa fazer, porém eu vim dar-lhes um aviso e prestar os meus serviços para a deusa Atena. Dessa vez não lidaremos com cavaleiros. Estaremos lidando com outro tipo de guerreiro que ficam um pouco abaixo dos anjos. Estão vindo para a terra o que nós chamamos de Nephelins. Um Nephelim é praticamente o que nas eras mitológicas eram conhecidos como Titãs. Eles são mais poderosos que cavaleiros de ouro. Porém, ainda assim podem ser derrotados com grande esforço e sacrifício. Por isso, seu moleque, é bom que você abra os seus olhos orgulhosos para a verdade. Você não passa de um pivete mimado que jamais conseguiu qualquer vitória em batalhas reais.

Cadmus dá as costas para Seiya e começa a caminhar para fora da arena. Seiya o olha indo embora enquanto Shina corre em sua direção e o abraça.

- Cadmus... O cavaleiro de Serpentário. – Shina diz baixinho. – Se ele pode entrar aqui então... estamos em um ano bissexto. – Ela abraça Seiya mais forte. – Isso não é bom. – Ela olha para o seu amado e diz. – Vamos, Seiya, vamos voltar para casa.

- Não! – Seiya sai do abraço e corre atrás de Cadmus. – Onde você vai, Cadmus? – Ele grita.

Sem se virar Cadmus responde:

- Vou me encontrar com Atena. Enquanto isso, cavaleiro, você devia se preparar para o que está por vir. – E continua andando.


End file.
